1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction for connecting connectors on two plates as the plates are mounted together.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known construction includes a waiting-side connector mounted, for example, on a body panel and connected with a power-supply side wiring harness. The known construction also includes a movable connector mounted, on a trim panel and connected with an electrical or electronic device. The moveable connector is connectable with the waiting-side connector as the trim panel is mounted on the body panel.
The body panel and the trim panel are both large parts. Additionally, the connectors may not have good mounting precision and may be displaced from each other. Thus, the movable connector typically is mounted for vertical and horizontal displacement and has a spring piece on its outer periphery to take up a displacement of the two connectors. Such an assembly is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-172656.
The invention was developed for above environment to enlarge a range of displacement of connectors during connection.
The invention is directed to a construction for connecting first and second connectors. The first connector may be on a first member and the second connector on a second member. The construction enables the first and second connectors to be connected with each other as the first and second members are mounted on one another. The second member may comprise a supporting plate for contacting the second connector. The supporting plate is formed with a loose hole and the second connector is formed with a leg insertable into the loose hole while defining a clearance to the loose hole. A fastening portion is provided at the leading end of the leg for sandwiching the supporting plate between the fastening portion and portions of the second connector adjacent the base end of the leg. At least one slanted guide may be at an engaging end of the second connector for positioning the connectors.
The clearance of the leg in the loose hole accommodates displacement, and there is no limit in the dimension of the clearance. Thus, the displacement can be taken up over a wide range. Further, unlike the prior art, a spring piece is not needed, and a smaller force is required to connect the connectors since no returning resilient force is exerted during positioning.
The second connector is connected with the first connector as the second member is mounted on the first member. The two connectors may be offset or rotationally displaced during this connection. However, the slanted guide of the second connector guides the connectors and moves the leg in the loose hole of the supporting plate to correct offsets and angular displacements. Thus, the two connectors are connected efficiently.
The supporting plate preferably has an insertion groove that extends from the loose hole to an outer edge of the supporting plate to permit insertion of the leg in a direction substantially parallel with the supporting plate. Thus, the leg can be introduced into the loose hole even if the fastening portion is formed integrally or unitarily with the leg and the construction can be simplified.
Insertion of the leg into the insertion groove preferably is guided by a projection on a surface of the supporting plate facing either the second connector or the fastening portion.
Spaced apart restricting ribs may be formed on a surface of the supporting plate facing either the second connector or the fastening portion, and a contact rib is formed on the second connector or the fastening portion The contact rib is between the restricting ribs and contacts the restricting ribs to restrict angular rotation of the connector. Thus, the movable range of the connector is not unnecessarily large during rotational displacement.
The second connector preferably is provided with at least one guide rib to be introduced into a corresponding guide groove on the first connector.
At least one shake-preventing rib is provided on either one of surfaces of the supporting plate facing the second connector or the fastening portion.
The invention also relates to a method for connecting connectors. The method comprises providing a first connector on a fixed member and a second connector on a mountable member. The method then comprises providing a supporting plate with a loose hole. The second connector is formed with a leg insertable into the loose hole while defining a clearance to the loose hole, and a fastening portion is provided at the leading end of the leg for tightly holding the supporting plate in cooperation with the second connector.
The method may further comprise employing at least one slanted guide at an end of the second connector for positioning the connectors.
Preferably, the leg is inserted into an insertion groove that extends from the loose hole to an outer edge of the supporting plate in a direction substantially parallel with a surface of the supporting plate.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.